mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Imani Firewing
Imani Firewing was the very first Mysticon Dragon Mage and fearless leader of the original quartet of Mysticons one thousand years prior to the show. She was the original wielder of the immensely powerful Dragon Staff, and was eventually succeeded by Arkayna. She debuted via flashback in "The Astromancer Job". Her last heroic efforts ended not only with her premature demise but also with the apparent demise of Necrafa, providing the realm with one thousand years of harmony and order from her sinister presence. However, the lich Queen was eventually released from where she had been banished and returned to Gemina, one thousand years later, which puts Imani's ultimate sacrifice in vain. A stone statue of her, alongside her fellow Mysticons, reside within the Royal Treasury and the Hill of Heroes, as a monument of her endless bravery to the very end. Physical Appearance She had light brown skin, dark brown hair done in dreadlocks, and brown eyes. As Mysticon Dragon Mage, her attire was quite similar to that of Princess Arkayna's. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut; as a statue) * How to Train a Mysticon (statue) * The Astromancer Job (flashback) * A Girl and Her Gumlump (statue) * Skies of Fire (statue) * Gems of the Past (hologram & flashback) Season Two * Star-Crossed Sisters (stone statue) * The Edge of Two Morrows (statue; alternate reality) * Save the Date! (stone statue) * The Last Dragon (stone statue) * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night (statue; final appearance) Imani Firewing in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon ( ice statue & image) * Comics * Volume TBA (debut) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume About Imani Firewing Animated Series * "Yes, Mysticon. It is over." * "The noble Dragon Mage. If you can't even handled my general, how do you expect to defeat me?" * "It's Imani Firewing- the first Dragon Mage!!" * "When she got blasted by Imani, the four gems from her necklace scattered." * "I bet Imani Firewing didn't have to deal with an annoying stepbrother." Graphic Novels * " Chapter Books * "Imani Firewing, the original Dragon Mage, is a very brave warrior. Was...a...brave warrior. Regardless, Imani had a secret. She was deathly afraid of...foz." * (incredulous) "The original Dragon Mage, leader of the Mysticons and wielder of the Star Dragon, had foz fear?" * "She was deeply ashamed and revealed her phobia only to her fellow Mysticons." * "It seemed so unlike her. So that's ''why she didn't like to go out during foz season." * "She looks so commanding." * "The original Dragon Mage would never ever be where you are, Arkayna. She was afraid of foz." * "She had known the original Dragon Mage a long time- they were friends a long time before the Mysticons were called." * "Imani Firewing noticed how her former friend was changing. She found evidence that Adakite was going to join Necrafa for good, and confronted her." * "Imani Firewing's fondest hope was that, one day, her old friend could rejoin the Mysticons as a trusted ally." * "Nah. I'm with Imani; there's always hope." Trivia *She was the last of the original Mysticons standing for her final battle with Queen Necrafa and the humanoid general Dreadbane. Even without her fellow Mysticons, she appeared to be quite capable of holding her own against even the Spectral Hand's strongest minions. *The true colors of her Mysticon attire are uncertain, as the flashback, in which she debuted was in a muted color palette. *As leader of the very first Mysticons, her extraordinarily powerful mystical abilities were the same as those of Arkayna, her successor. *A statue of her alongside her fellow three Mysticons is seen in the treasury room of the castle, first seen in "Sisters in Arms". *Her civilian form is never seen. *She is the only one of the very first Mysticons who appears in addition to her bronze statue. *She was the "ancient hero" whose stone eye Zarya used to make the final ingredient for the Conditioner of the Gods; a Lotus Night present she planned to give to Princess Arkayna for their very first holiday as twin sisters. *She is the only one of the original four Mysticons who is more known about than her three fellow Mysticons. Chapter Books * It is revealed that she was deeply terrified of foz and had said in confinement during Foz Season. The Mysticons had tried to keep this strictly secret from their enemies. * She was called '"Madame Dragon Mage'''" by her admirers. * Imani was revealed to have had a best friend, from before she was chosen as the very first Mysticon Dragon Mage, Adakite Flowstone. Unfortunately, for Imani, her old childhood friend had eventually betrayed her and her fellow Mysticons to Necrafa. Having found evidence of her old friend's treachery, she confronted Adakite and had her imprisoned in the Chillwaste dimension of ice and snow. However, she still hoped that, one day, her old friend could earn her and the other Mysticons' forgiveness and rejoin the team as a trusted ally. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mysticons Category:Deceased Category:Humans